


Dorm Daze

by j_marquis, PomPomPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rated E for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomPomPrompto/pseuds/PomPomPrompto
Summary: Prompto is forced to move out of his dorm mid semester due to a scuff with his previous roommate. The move places him in the dorm of second year, Gladiolus Amicitia.





	1. Familiar Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is forced to move out of his dorm mid semester due to a scuff with his previous roommate. The move places him in the dorm of second year, Gladiolus Amicitia

“Better mid semester than late I guess…” Prom mumbled shuffling through the halls of his University.  
He wouldn't have had to transfer if it wasn't for his previous roommate. Normally Prompto wasn't the type to get worked up, but that kid...just pushed all the wrong buttons.  
“I thought they were supposed to pair to with students with like interests,” he questioned as his mind drifted back to the aforementioned punk tearing his photography pieces off the wall of their dorm. Prompto groaned, pushing the heels of his hands against his eyes. He guessed they made him move since according to the school HE initiated it. Still, why'd they have to move him so early in the morning? He hadn't even had coffee yet. He reached into the pocket of his red and black accented hoodie and pulled out a folded piece of paper.  
“304.….304,” he mouthed to himself, peering up at each door he passed. He then paused in front of his destination and waited outside the door.  
“Welp...I guess this is home now.”  
He lifted his hand to the doorknob and paused, taking the moment to fix his disheveled beanie instead. What if the new roommate was just as disapproving as the last? He'd already been through one traumatic experience and it was too early to go through yet another. Prompto shook himself out of his thoughts and gave a light knock on the door.  
“How bad could it be…” he inwardly tried to psyche himself up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gladio had spent a great deal of the morning cleaning up the slight clutter that had spread itself into his dorm room. He had honestly just gotten used to having the place to himself, with his previous roommate studying abroad and all. The bed on the opposite side of the room had been cleared off, and the blankets replaced and straightened. Gladio brought his hand to his face, massaging his temple in order to stave off the impending headache. Due to the, more or less, unwelcomed guest he hadn't been able to enjoy his morning jog, nor had he started the coffee pot yet.  
“Hope this won't be too much of a hassle,” he groaned as he poured the coffee beans in the receptacle and began to brew a pot of coffee. A light rapping at the door brought him out of his coffee expectant state and he made his way to the door. He slowly opened the door to greet his new 'guest’.

The best word Prompto could use to describe the man standing before him was most definitely, intimidating. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he tried to will himself to speak.  
“I.. I'm Prompto Argentum, your new roommate?” He stuttered, sounding like more of a question than an introduction.  
Gladio eyed the smaller man, leaning his body against the doorframe. He inwardly scoffed thinking about how much the difference between his benching weight and this kid’s weight. His introduction was, as this kid, short and, he assumed sweet.  
“Gladiolus Amicitia.”  
Gladio took a step back on his heel, widening the gap in the doorway from Prompto to get by.  
“You like coffee?”  
Prompto snapped out of his stupor and gave a very shallow nod.  
“Oh, uh, yeah. Thank you.”  
He made his way past the mountain of a man, setting his professional camera case by the cleared bed and took a seat at the table.  
Gladio poured Prom a cup and set it in front of him, only turning to retrieve the creamer and sugar to place with it.  
“Didn't know how ya took it, so figure I'll let you sweeten it yourself.”  
Prompto thanked him once again, putting a couple spoonfuls of sugar in before grabbing the creamer. He gauged Gladio's reaction as he poured a bit the liquid into his mug, then a little more…..and again. Not wanting to use up the entire bottle, he stopped pouring and set it back down. Prompto stirred his coffee and brought it to his lips for a sip, grimacing at the disdainfully bitter flavor. His sweet tooth would be the death of him one day, he swore he'd have diabetes before he graduated.  
Gladio took a cup for himself, not bothering to sweeten his, and took the empty seat.  
“So, what is it you're studying?” He asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence.  
“Oh uh, photography as my major,” Prompto's hands tightened slightly around the mug, “with a minor in animal science.”  
“So that's what's in the giant case you lugged in?” Gladio stifled a small laugh. “That thing looks like it weighs as much as you do.”  
Prompto gave a slight shrug, for all he knew, it actually did weigh as much as him.  
Gladio set his cup of coffee down, “so what kinda pictures you take with that thing?Porn?”  
Prompto nearly spit out his drink. “What?! No! I usually do photos of landscapes and animals.”  
A warm laugh resounded from Gladio and he nearly knocked over his mug on the table.  
“Just messin’ with you kid, I figured as much.”  
Prompto did his best to recover from the previous comment by switching the conversation back over to Gladio.  
“So, what is it you're studying then?”  
By this time, Gladio had already finished his coffee and had gotten up, “oh, Political Science and Philosophy.” The taller man began to give subtle punches to the bag that was hanging in the corner of the room.  
Slumping into his chair, Prompto’s soul tried to escape his body. Courses like that were way above his fathomable knowledge and tolerance. Even though, it seemed to give him a newfound respect for the man whom he previously thought to be no more than a possible meathead.  
“Surprised?” Gladio asked, bringing the swinging bag to a stop with his hand, “don't be. Just following the family business as usual.”  
And that's where Gladio ended his explantation. Prompto took that as an invitation to drop the conversation, but was brought back from the brink of silence with a question from Gladio.  
“So, what exactly happened to get you kicked out of your other dorm?”  
Prompto chewed at his bottom lip, his hand curling around shreds of photo in his pocket he did his best to salvage from that morning.  
“It was his fault,” he mumbled almost inaudibly, and that caused Gladio to lean in closer.  
Bringing his hand out of his pocket, Prompto laid the shredded pieces of the photo on the table. He and his roommate had gotten into a fight over something so meaninglessly stupid, he’d now forgotten what it was about. In a fit of rage, his roommate elected to take his anger out on Prom’s prized photos he had hanging on the wall. Some were random pictures that were taken for his class, while others, such as the one tattered on the table….  
“That was the first picture I ever took,” his voice trailed off and wavered slightly,” and the last ever taken of them..”  
Gladio picked up the pieces on the table one at at time and looked them over, trying to ascertain any meaning to what Prompto was saying. In one shred, he saw the face of a pretty blonde woman, with a bright smile. In another he found what he assumed to be her husband, but the picture had been torn right across the center of his face.  
“Are these…?” Gladio spoke softly, holding the shreds of memories delicately in his hands.  
“My parents? Yeah…” Prompto pulled the lip of his beanie down, hoping it would cover at least his eyes. “They died...when I was nine. On my birthday actually.” He swallowed against the lump in his throat as he recalled that night. “I was so selfish…It's all my fault.”  
His birthday that year had fallen during a rainy season and it just so happened that it was the same year he had taken up a major interest in photography. All he wanted that year was a tripod for his new camera. Little did he know he’d only see that tripod presented to him as a sort of pacifier by his Uncle Cor, along with the news of his parents accident. It had taken him a year after that to even think about touching that accursed box.  
“I should have never told them to hurry home..”  
Gladio’s heart shrank at the sight of this kid’s sadness, they had only just met, but he really did feel for the kid.  
“Look, Prompto. That wasn’t your fault, how could you ha-”  
“I know! Look, I know..” Prompto immediately apologized for cutting him off. He knew it wasn’t his fault, he just never knew where else to shirk the blame. The only solace that kept him from losing his cool that morning was the reminder in the back of his mind that he had a copy of that picture hidden somewhere within the files of his laptop.  
Gladio, doing his best to derail Prompto’s sadness, grabbed a box from atop his Prom’s belongings and brought it to the table.”How about showing me some other photos?”  
Prompto’s expression softened and he removed the lid to the box. His fingers sifted through the photos, pausing every now and then to show ones to Gladio. There were numerous landscapes, and the occasional animal or two. He halted over a particular photo and pulled it out, handing it to his new roommate.  
“This is one of my favorites.”  
The picture was of a beautiful young woman with locks of hair that looked as if they were spun from sunshine. Her expression was one of peace, as if she was staring off at a loved one in the distance. The sun had been setting that day at Galdin Quay and the light played delicately across her pristine features as the soft waves lapped at her feet.  
“That’s Luna, my best friend’s girlfriend,” he said with a lilt of fondness in his voice.  
Gladio stared at the picture, entranced by the beauty of it, but something about what Prompto had said nagged at him.  
“Wait, Luna? As in Noct’s Luna?”  
Prompto cocked his head to the side, like a dog listening to a high pitched noise, “the one and the same. You know them?”  
Gladio leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms.  
“His father and mine are business partners, so we go way back. My little sister, Iris, bless her. She still tags around Noct like a lost puppy.” He closed his eyes and shook his head with a soft chuckle.  
“I thought I had heard the name Prompto before. Noct’s definitely mentioned you before, same for Iris.”  
Prompto had to admit there was a familiar feeling to Gladio as well, “small world huh?”  
Gladio stood back up from his chair and moved to stand next to Prompto, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
“So, feeling a lil more confident in your switch of roommates?” He asked brandishing a beaming smile.  
Prompto leaned back against Gladio, looking you at him. Putting on a smile, he did his best to match Gladio's enthusiasm.  
“Yeah, I think this is the start of a great friendship.”


	2. Lightweight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Prompto head out to lunch to celebrate their first day as roomates.

It didn’t take the pair very long to get Prompto completely unpacked. Prom opted to keep his professional camera stored in its case, for fear of breaking it, and stowed it close to the head of the bed. Gladio, on the other hand, had taken it upon himself to sift through the photos within Prompto’s storage box, and began choosing which he’d love to see on their walls.

“Ya, know. I really like this sunset one you did here, it’d look great as a poster right about…”

His voice trailed to a stop as he turned his attention back to the bed of his new roommate. Prompto had sprawled himself out on the bed, amidst a herd of stuffed animals ranging in various sizes and kinds.  
Gladio ground his teeth in an attempt to stave off the laughter, not necessarily at Prom, but just with how unorthodoxically adorable the situation was. 

“Just where exactly were you keeping all of those?” Gladio interjected, gesturing towards the mountainous plushies.

Prompto slowly sat up, a bright yellow chick plush grasped tightly in his arms. “There,” he pointed with a small chuckle to a secondary suitcase that was about the size of the one that held his camera. Just where did this boy keep his clothes then?  
Shaking his head, Gladio trailed his gaze back to the bed once more. Besides the one Prompto had in his arms, he had five more plush strewn across the bed. There was a little wolf or dog looking one, a small, yet cute dragon, an orange striped tabby, a baby arctic seal and….wait. Was that a plush camera?

“How fitting,” Gladio chuckled as he picked up the small plush camera.

Prompto quickly snatched it from him with a soft pink blush forming on his face. “B-be careful with Snappy,” he mumbled under his breath and turned away from the other man.

Gladio’s mouth hung open in a slight stupor, “Sn-snappy?”  
He couldn't believe how udderly adorable that was, nor did he care to admit it.

Prompto stashed the plush back on his bed, huddled up near his pillow, “it was a gift from my Uncle. Don't make fun of me..”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Gladio leaned in and ruffled the younger man’s hair through the light grey beanie, “say? How about we get outta here and find a late lunch?”

Prompto perked up at the mention of food, realizing he had neglected to eat anything yet that day.  
“Sounds like a plan! I know of a great burger joint around the corner if that’s cool?”

Approaching his dresser, Gladio pulled out a clean shirt to change into, not wanting to go out in the tank top he jogged in that morning.  
“Burgers actually sound pretty damn awesome right now,” he called back to Prom as he removed his tank top.

Prompto straightened his beanie back out in time to see Gladio shedding his shirt in front of him. He didn’t know why it caught him off guard, but the blush once again rose to his face.

“I-it's a date then,” his eyes widened as he realized his flub, “deal! Gahh oh geez, not a date.”

Gladio turned to him, with an amused snort, “you alright there pal? What’s got you all red in the face?” He finished putting on his shirt and grabbed his key to the dorm. 

“We goin’ or what?”

Prompto shot up quickly, grabbing his portable camera, “y-yeah! Coming!”

The halls to the University were a bit more traveled at this time of day than they were in the morning. People were bustling about to head to study halls or out for the evening. There was, in particular, a group a rambunctious females heading down the hall in their direction. They slowed their pace a margin and eyed Gladio as they passed. Gladio himself, didn’t seem phased in the slightest. Neither was Prom, until the girls paused in the hall after they had made their way past them. The girls exchanged hushed whispers, blushes and giggles, and Prom knew they weren’t meant for him.

“Quite the ladies man are we?” Prompto chided as the had reached the stairwell. 

Gladio shrugged and made his descent down the stairs, “I guess? I don’t really pay them much mind.” 

Prompto felt his ego slowly start to deflate even more. What he wouldn’t give to have some of that attention directed his way, but the girls around campus didn’t give him a second glance.

“What’s the matter? You jealous or something?” Gladio teased Prompto, holding open the door to the outside of the dormitory.

“Wh-what? No, I’m not jealous of them,” he quickly made his way out the door and past Gladio.

Gladio snickered and caught up with smaller man, “who said anything about them? But ahhh, I see how it is.”

Prompto looked over his shoulder at Gladio, trying to interpret what he meant by that. He hadn’t gone and said something funny, did he?  
It was all made clear once Gladio spoke again, “can’t help it if you wanna piece of this too.” The way he worded it made his ego seem inflated too much for his own good.

“T-that’s not what I meant a-and you know it!” Prompto stuttered and tried to hide his face. Wait, why was he blushing? He didn’t actually mean it that way, did he? He turned his face back in the direction they were headed, hoping Gladio didn’t catch the color rising to his cheeks.

“The p-place is just up ahead.”

Gladio ambled ahead to catch up with Prompto once again. “I’m just giving you shit, you know,” he declared with a rumbling laugh and a swift “pop” to Prompto’s behind.

The unexpected action caused Prom to nearly jump out of his skin. The blush that was just a slight pink before had blossomed into a raging scarlet.

“What the h-hell was that for?!” He shrieked as he turned fully to Gladio, both hands covering his rear.

“Just wanted to gauge your reaction,” Gladio chuckled, moving past Prom and opening the door to the burger joint, “and it was better than expected.”

Prompto raised an eyebrow to the other man, his face still plastered red. He couldn’t even come up with a proper response or retort as he made his way past Gladio, his hands still at his backside.

Inside the restaurant was about as busy as you’d expect a college hangout to be on a Friday night. There were quite a few groups of people gathered in booths with alcoholic beverages and laughing over some inside joke that happened that week. A few lone stragglers were at the bar, too engrossed in their drink tabs to really care about the rest of the joint. Gladio decided to direct Prompto over to a less crowded area and slid into a booth.

“You know, I’ve been here before with the last roommate, but we only stuck to the bar. Is the food really that good?” Gladio asked, giving the menu a look-over.

“Oh yeah,” Prompto interjected, “at least I think so.”

Gladio shot him a sideways smile, “I’ll see if I can take your word for it.” He set the menu back down for a moment and gave Prom a slight nod, “you drink?”

Prompto had only just recently turned old enough to drink, so yes, but he didn’t have too much experience with it.  
“Y-yeah, if you’re asking if I’m old enough than yeah,” he responded a bit unsure and his attention dragged back to the menu once again.

Taking the initiative, Gladio waved down the waitress for a pitcher of beer. The young brunette sauntered over. She looked all dolled up, but it seemed purposeful, like it was all for the sake of tips.

“What can I do for ya’ll,“ she asked with a slight drawl. She had one hand rested on her hip as she shifted her weight to lean against the wood frame of the booth. They both made their burger orders, and Gladio the order for the pitcher of beer.

“I’ll get that right on out for ya, sugar,” she cooed, obviously more transfixed on Gladio. Her gaze eyed him up and down like a meat slab, “if y’all need anything, the name’s Giselle.” She then made her way back to the kitchen, seeming to add a bit more flounce to her step as she walked away.

Prompto eyed Gladio down and made some overly exaggerated hand gestures towards him. “See? See?!” he said frantically, “do you not see how these girls fawn over you?”

Gladio gave a haphazard shrug, “like I said, don’t really pay them much mind.”

Prom swore he couldn’t have felt any smaller as he sunk himself further into the booth seat. If he could slide into the floor and out the door, he would. Gladio had enough girls coming after him that he could fight off with a stick, but didn’t pay them any mind?! What Prompto would give for a fraction of that attention. 

“To be honest,” Gladio spoke up, breaking Prom from his train of thought, “I enjoy turning you into a blushing mess more.”

Do...what? Prompto wasn’t sure if he’d heard correctly, so he played the sentence back in his head over and over until he was sure. Once he was positive, it drew out the reaction Gladio had desired. His face turned bright red and he tried to pull his beanie down over his face. By this time the waitress had made her way back over with their order, setting down the plates and pitcher with two mugs.

“Everything alright over here?” Giselle asked, bending over their table slightly. 

“Just fine, doll,” Gladio responded though his attention was elsewhere, still locked on Prom’s flustered state. Giselle looked between the two of them and made a tsking noise with her teeth before walking away in defeat.

Gladio poured Prompto a glass and slid it across the table to him, “here, calm your nerves a bit would ya.” He gave a soft laugh at how easy it was to fluster the kid, and it was quickly becoming a favored pastime.

Prompto shook off the embarrassment, raising the glass to his lips with a healthy swig. Yeah, he could really use some liquid courage for dealing with his character of a roommate.

Gladio grabbed a mug for himself, filling it up and moved to take a bite of his burger. “Let’s see if this lives up to the hype.” He was actually pleasantly surprised at how tasty it was. “I don’t know why Ignis and I didn’t try this sooner?”

Pausing mid bite, Prompto looked up at Gladio, “Ignis was your roommate, wasn’t he?”

 

“You know him,” Gladio asked grabbing his beer for a taste. Then again he shouldn’t be surprised seeing as he also knew Noctis.

“Oh yeah, I’ve met him quite a few times at Noct’s apartment.”

Shrugging it off, Gladio turned back to his meal, “shocked we hadn’t met before now, huh? Though I do remember Noct talking about hanging around a cute blonde. I just always assumed he was talking about Luna.”

This man was going to be the death of him. Prompto quickly chugged down the rest of, what was now his second mug of beer. It had gotten to the point where he couldn't tell if the blush on his face was from the alcohol or Gladio. He finished off the last of his burger before he decided to speak up again, his words not quite as eloquent as before he started drinking.

“Ya know...ya really have a way with words...doncha,” he slurred slightly, propping his head up on his hand.

Gladio let a laugh rumble up from his chest, “Prom, are you drunk? Haha, you lightweight.”  
Prom went immediately on the defensive, “I’m not a lightweight! I just...don’t drink often..”  
Pulling out his wallet, Gladio put the amount needed plus tip into the check tab and got up.  
“Yeah, yeah you lush. Let’s get you back before you embarrass yourself.”

Prompto began to slide himself from the seat of the booth, but found his legs a bit too unstable to support himself. He gave a little huff of frustration before defeatedly extending a hand to Gladio to ask for assistance. 

Stretching out his hand to the younger male, Gladio helped him out of the seat and helped him stand steadily. He could feel the heat emitting from Prom’s body resulting from him being drunk. Truth be told, it actually made Gladio blush slightly.

“You alright there, Prom?” he asked, letting the him lean against him for support. They slowly made their way out of the bar and into the streets of the campus.

“Juuuust peachy,” Prom responded with a giggle. He was finally able to support his own weight, but not without a heavy amount of wobbling. As much as he was unwilling to admit, the boy really was a lightweight.

The sun had already started to set by the time they had made their small trek back to the dormitory. Prompto fumbled with the door, trying to push when it was clearly meant to be pulled. He crinkled up his nose at Gladio when he pointed out his faux pas. The stairs were the next challenge and had Prom holding onto the handrail with both hands all the way up.

“Were there this many stairs earlier?” Prompto groaned, pulling himself up one stair at a time.

Gladio quipped back at him, “No Prom, someone installed a new flight while we were gone.”

Prompto was now a bit more cautious of each step back to the door of their dorm, lest he find something else that was ‘installed’ without him knowing. Gladio stepped past Prompto and opened up their door before ushering his drunken roommate inside. He thought they were completely in the clear for the night until he heard a pained whine from Prom.

“Awwww! I took my camera with us and didn’t take a single goddamn picture!” 

That was what he was so worked up about? 

“We’ve got all the time in the world for pics, Prom. We could always take some tomor-”  
Gladio was cut off by Prompto slinging an arm around his waist in attempt to pull him closer.

“Noooooo, I need at least one picture from our first day togetherrrrrrr…” he whined as he popped off the lens cap, letting it hang from the camera. He held it at arm's length, trying to fit both of them into his drunken selfie.  
“Come on Gladdyyyyy, smiiiile!”

Gladio huffed slightly at the nickname and tried to wriggle himself free of Prompto’s grasp, “look,like I said. We can do this tomorrow when you’re more coherent.”  
He side stepped away from the blonde a bit to abruptly, causing him to lose footing and tumble backwards. The camera leaving his grip as well.

Prompto gave a small shriek and closed his eyes tight, bracing for impact, but it never came. He opened them back up upon hearing a crunch of what sounded like plastic being stepped on. Above him, heard a sigh of relief and noticed he was in Gladio’s arms.

“You alright there, kid? Nothing hurt?”

Prompto sobered up enough to stand up and brush himself off, “yeah, thanks Gladio.” He began to scan the room, knowing he dropped his camera in the fall, and half expected it to be in several pieces. Dropping down to the floor, he found it lying right near the foot of his bed. Surprisingly it was still in one piece, well, mostly. The lens cap had detached from where if was hanging from the lens and shattered into several shards. He gathered them up with a sigh and set them on the table.

“I’m sorry Prom. I know how much that camera means to you..” Gladio trailed off. He felt partly to blame, causing Prompto to lose his balance and all.

“ ‘S alright,” he shrugged. Yeah it meant a lot to him, but lens caps were a dime a dozen and easy to replace.

“I’ll make sure to put it in the recycling in the morning.”

Prompto made his way to the fridge and grabbed himself some water, drinking down quite a bit. He knew if he didn’t he’d feel like shit in the morning. Making his way back over to his dresser, he pulled out his chocobo print pajama bottoms and headed to their little half bath.

“I think I’m gonna change and call it an early night.”

Gladio nodded as he passed, ‘there’s painkillers in the medicine cabinet if you need it tonight.”

Oh yeah, painkillers, he forgot those existed. He probably would need them come morning.  
After finishing up changing, he made his way back into the room pausing by Gladio.

“Thanks again for dinner and drinks, I really appreciate it,” he smiled softly and placed an affectionate hand on Gladio’s shoulder. “Alright then. G’night.”

Prompto half climbed, half bounced into his bed curling up with the small yellow chick plush. He turned to his side, facing the wall and it wasn’t long before Gladio heard him softly snoring.

“Kid must've had a rougher day than I thought,” he chuckled under his breath. 

The light sheen of the broken plastic on the table suddenly grabbed his attention. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so against that selfie. He only hoped that Prom wasn’t mad at him for causing him to drop the camera. Gladio thought for a moment then gathered the broken shards into a small bag and stashed it in his top drawer. Maybe he’d be able to turn it into something nice for the kid. 

Gladio walked over to Prompto’s bed and carefully removed the beanie he’d neglected to take off in the commotion of that night. He stroked his soft blonde hair before pulling away, realizing what he was doing. Rubbing the back of his neck, he walked back to his own bed, trying to will away the blush off of his face.

“Goodnight, Prompto,” he said under his breath and climbed into bed.  
It had been one hell of a first day..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd chapter 2 took me a lot longer than I thought! Thanks for bearing with me. I just love these two dorks! And let's hope my brain doesn't hate me as much for chapter 3....no promises..

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever chapter based fanfic!! Ice based it mainly off an RP done between me and a buddy on discord! Hope I did you proud Addy!


End file.
